


Tú otra vez

by cloe2gs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, crackship, immortal Oliver Queen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: En los más de mil años que Oliver tiene le han llamado muchas cosas "El Original", "El Inmortal", "Ra's al Ghul"...En los más de mil años que Oliver tiene ha amado a mucha gente y ha perdido a aun mas.En los más de mil años que Oliver tiene nunca pensó que volveria a ver a su amado perdido y sin embargo ahi esta Roy Harper para demostrarle que no lo sabe todo.Alternative Universe donde Oliver es un inmortal.





	Tú otra vez

**Author's Note:**

> _Escribi esta historia hace un par de años para un Big Bang de livejournal que nunca llegó a nada (o si llego yo no me entere). Despues de un monton de tiempo en mi ordenador me he decidido por publicarlo._

En su carnet pone que su nombre es Oliver Queen y tiene 31 años, que vive en Starcity y es norteamericano. Y eso es lo que saben los que le conocen. Eso y que sus padres son Moira y Robert Queen, que tiene una discoteca y conduce una motocicleta. Lo que no saben es que nació en lo que hoy se conoce como Islandia, en una época en la que los vikingos navegaban y saqueaban a su antojo en el norte de Europa, y rezaban a unos dioses que Oliver aprendió a odiar hace mucho tiempo. Pero qué más da donde o cuándo nació, ha pasado tanto tiempo de eso que ya no recuerda ni su aldea, ni a su familia, y sus nombres, esos que le torturaron durante los primeros cien años de inmortalidad, ya no son nada más que nombres de personas que una vez conoció y a las que amo.

Ha conocido a mucha gente en todos los siglos que lleva con vida. Gente buena, gente mala, gente que hizo cosas malas por las razones correctas y gente a la que presionaron hasta que se rompió. Ha habido gente débil de carácter y gente manipuladora, gente ingenua y gente que había visto cosas que les habían envejecido por dentro. A algunas personas las ha conocido durante mucho tiempo, prácticamente toda su vida; mientras que a otras demasiado poco. A algunos les ha visto nacer y a todos les ha visto morir, les ha visto enamorarse y llorar desconsolados, reír y deprimirse… y puede que sea un tópico, pero les ha vio caer y luego volver a levantarse. Se ha enamorado, se ha casado y ha tenido hijos que han muerto, ha vigilado a sus familias y a sus descendientes, a veces desde las sombras y a veces junto a ellos; ninguno de ellos ha sabido quien es él en realidad. A veces ha sido un pariente lejano y a veces un compañero de universidad, a veces un jefe y otras simplemente el vecino de enfrente. Sabe que no debe apegarse a ellos, que la duración de la vida humana es apenas un suspiro y que cuando se apega demasiado luego el dolor es demasiado intenso; ¿Pero cómo no apegarse? ¿Cómo no cogerles cariño y amarles y preocuparse porque estén bien? Hay gente, como Felicity Smoke, que parece brillar y a la que es imposible no cogerle cariño.

—No puedo hacerlo —exclama la chica rubia en cuanto le abre la puerta.

Oliver se hace a un lado al verla. Tiene el pelo suelto y ondulado, esta maquillada y sin gafas, con una bata de estar por casa de color rosa y un pequeño bolso de mano que mueve en todas las direcciones y del que Oliver tiene que alejarse para que no le dé.

—No puedo hacerlo, Oliver. En serio. No puedo. Nunca debiste haberme dejado que aceptase. Porque, en serio, ¿en qué estaba pensado?

El hombre cierra la puerta mientras la oye seguir desvariando sin parar de moverse ni de agitar los brazos. Pone las manos sobre sus hombros para detenerla y que le mire fijamente, esperando tranquilizarla para detener el ataque de pánico en el que está a punto de entrar.

—Todo va a ir bien.

Felicity parpadea un par de veces antes de añadir.

—Eso no lo sabes. No tienes una bola de cristal que te diga que esta cita no va a ser un completo desastre. ¿O sí que la tienes y no me habías dicho nada? Porque eso sería como súper guay. Podrías… no sé… averiguar los números de la lotería o saber de antemano los resultados deportivos o mentirme sobre que esta cita va a ir bien aunque sepas que va a ser un desastre.

Oliver sonríe al oírla porque de entre todas las cosas que es capaz de hacer, predecir el futuro no es una de ellas.

—La cita va a ir bien ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? —le pregunta haciendo que ella niegue con la cabeza— Porque Tommy lleva diciéndome que te va a pedir salir desde la fiesta en el museo.  
—Eso fue hace tres meses.  
—Exacto. No creo que vaya a dejar que esta cita vaya a ir mal.  
—Pero ¿Y si tiene demasiadas expectativas? Si ha estado pensando en esto tanto como dices entonces no hay manera de que sea como él espera.  
—Escúchame bien Felicity. Eres divertida, guapa y una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido nunca; así que la cita no solo va a ir bien, sino que será la primera de muchas.  
—¿De verdad lo crees?  
—Estoy convencido. Así que respira hondo, cuenta hasta diez y vete a casa a terminar de arreglarte.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y hace lo que Oliver le dice, respirar hondo un par de veces antes de darle un abrazo y volver a su apartamento, justo el que está frente al de Oliver. Si este dice que todo va a ir bien, entonces es que todo va a ir bien.

El hombre niega con la cabeza divertido en cuanto se cierra la puerta. Es raro pensar que Tommy y Felicity van a tener una cita; pero cosas más raras ha visto en el milenio que lleva con vida. Lo único que espera es que ninguno de los dos salga herido porque no sabría del lado de quien ponerse, si de la chica que se ha convertido en su mejor amiga y guardiana o del chico que no solo es su mejor amigo desde que le conoce sino también el nieto del hombre que le salvó la vida.

**************************

_Hay mucha gente en el funeral. Todos vistiendo de negro y con caras tristes, algunos lloran y otros dan el pésame con palabras vacías a los familiares de Josua, a su hijo Arthur, ahora Malcolm, y a su esposa Rebecca, que sostiene en brazos a su primogénito recién nacido. Se dicen cosas sobre la vida de Josua, sobre lo buen padre que era, sobre lo mucho que sintió la muerte de su esposa Martha, sobre que pueden consolarse pensando que ahora están juntos y en un lugar mejor. Viéndoles y oyéndoles Oliver quiere levantarse de donde está, en un banco al fondo de la iglesia, en una esquina oculto por las sombras; quiere acercarse y explicarle a toda esa gente quien era Josua de verdad. Porque sí, fue un gran padre que quería a Malcolm más que a nada en su vida; pero también era un guerrero fiero y leal, un hombre que no temía a la muerte, al que se enorgulleció de llamar hermano y que le salvó la vida la última vez que Slade Wilson escapó de su prisión. Pero no lo hace, no se pone en pie y le explica a toda esta gente quien era en realidad Josua King, miembro de la Liga de las Sombras, Al Sa-Her; se queda en silencio y espera a que todos se marchen para poder mostrar su respeto._

_—Es una ceremonia indigna para un guerrero de su talla._

_Oliver reconoce la voz aunque no se gira para verle la cara al recién llegado._

_—Puede que no sea una ceremonia para un guerrero; pero si una para un buen hombre. Su hijo merece la oportunidad de despedirse de su padre. ¿Qué haces aquí Ra’s al Ghul?  
—Al Sa-Her también era mi amigo, ¿No puedo venir a ofrecerle mis respetos?_

_Oliver asiente con la cabeza en silencio. Es cierto, fue su amigo, de él y de Damien, un trio inseparable y formidable antes de que todo se torciera, de que Damien se volviera egoísta y receloso, antes de que les diera la espalda. Cualquiera que oyera la historia le resultaría difícil de creer, de comprender que el hombre sentado a su lado que no aparenta más de cincuenta años y el que acaba de fallecer a la nada despreciable edad de 94 años, tengan en realidad la misma edad; claro que ninguno de ellos sabe la historia del Pozo de Lázaro._

_—También porque sabía que estarías aquí. Han localizado a Damien en China. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con él?_  
—Yo ya no soy Ra’s al Ghul; ahora lo eres tú. Tú diriges la Liga de las Sombras ahora. Es tu decisión, no la mía.  
—¿Aun así no puedo esperar un consejo del que fue mi antecesor y fundador de la Liga?  
—Podría dártelo; pero no lo hare. Te escogí como mi heredero hace tantas décadas por una razón, no elegí a Josua ni a Damien ni a ninguno de los otros miembros; sino a ti. Confía en tu instinto. Cometerás errores porque nadie puede predecir el futuro; pero aprenderás de ellos. Así que dime Ra’s al Ghul ¿Qué vas a hacer con Damien Darhk?  
—Darle caza —responde después de un par de segundos en silencio—. Es peligroso. 

_Ra’s al Ghul mira al hombre que esta su lado, el que le enseño todo lo que sabe y que le tomo bajo su ala cuando apareció en las puertas de Nanda Parbat. Estudia su rostro esperando ver alguna indicación de que ha tomado la decisión correcta respecto a Damien; pero la cara de Oliver no da ninguna pista de lo que pasa por su mente, ni de su acuerdo ni de su desacuerdo. Sabiendo que no le va a sacar nada, se pone en pie y se funde en las sombras. Al igual que Oliver, nadie sabrá que alguna vez estuvo allí._

_Oliver no se mueve cuando la gente se pone en pie, sigue sentado en el banco mientras la gente pasa por su lado con la vista fija en el frente, en el ataúd que están preparando para su traslado al cementerio. No es hasta que Rebecca pasa a su lado junto con una mujer pelirroja, cuando se mueve por primera vez._

_—Señora Merlyn —le dice poniéndose en pie._

_La mujer se detiene y le mira. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y no parece preocupada por ocultarlo como harían otras mujeres de su posición social._

_—Solo quería decirle; que lamento mucho su perdida y que, por favor le trasmita mis condolencias a su esposo._  
—Gracias, señor…  
—Oliver. Solo Oliver.  
—Bueno, gracias Oliver. Se lo diré a mi esposo. ¿Puedo preguntar que conocía a mi suegro?  
—Por mi padre —miente él—. Siempre contaba historias sobre Josua King y como le salvó la vida.  
—¿Ha venido con usted? Su padre.  
—Me temo que falleció hace algún tiempo; pero cuando leí que el señor King había muerto me pareció que era lo correcto venir a despedirme. 

_Ella abre la boca para volver a hablar; pero el bebé escoge ese mismo momento para despertarse y comenzar a llorar atrayendo la atención de su madre._

_—No la molesto más, señora Merlyn. Parece que su hijo requiere su atención._  
—Tommy parece que ha sacado de Malcolm algo más que su pelo negro —responde ella arrullando al pequeño contra su pecho—; tampoco le gusta que no le presente atención. Si me disculpa.  
—Por supuesto. Adiós señora Merlyn, y de nuevo, lamento mucho su perdida. 

_Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Tommy en persona, cuando prometió sobre la tumba de Josua que no dejaría que nada le hiciera nunca daño._

**************************

—Voy a casarme con ella.

Eso es lo primero que le dice Tommy cuando se sienta frente a él en el Jelly Burgers. Oliver no puede evitar alzar las cejas con incredulidad al oírle porque Tommy Merlyn, el Tommy de “Nunca me casare ni sentare la cabeza porque sería un delito que solo una única mujer pudiera disfrutar de él”, dice que se va a casar.

—Yo esperaría al menos a la tercera cita antes de proponérselo a Felicity —le responde Oliver antes de hacerle una seña a la camarera para que venga a tomarles nota.

Tommy pone los ojos en blanco, sabe que su amigo no le está tomando en serio; pero no le importa porque Felicity es la “Elegida”. Siempre le había parecido que eso era una chorrada, que la gente terminaba casándose con alguien con la que era compatible, al menos lo suficiente, como para no morirse sola; pero ahora entiende a lo que se referían. La razón por la que su padre se rompió en mil pedazos cuando su madre murió y nunca llego a recuperarse. Una sola cita, una que no ha sido perfecta, incluso durante la primera hora la habría definido como un tremendo y completo desastre; pero que aun así ha sido suficiente como para saber que Felicity es la chica para él y no piensa dejar que Oliver, su mejor amigo, se lo estropeé.

Comen sus hamburguesas mientras Tommy habla de su maravillosa cita y Oliver ríe un poco al oírle porque parece una adolescente de quince años y está seguro de que Felicity le contará exactamente lo mismo cuando se pase esa noche por la discoteca para reforzar la red.

Es entonces cuando le ve. Tommy le está contando como Felicity de los nervios le tiro la copa de vino encima a los cinco minutos de llegar, cuando su vista se desvía a la calle a través del ventanal y le ve. Es un chico que camina por la acera de enfrente, con una sudadera roja y vaqueros algo caídos, de pelo castaño y corto… parece un joven más de los cientos que hay en la ciudad y los millones en el mundo; pero Oliver se petrifica al verle porque sería capaz de reconocerle en cualquier parte.

**************************

_Es en Bulgaria cuando sus caminos se cruzan, mientras pasea por el mercado de un pequeño pueblo a las orillas del Danubio, no sabe su nombre, tampoco le importa, no es más que uno de los muchos pueblos por los que ha pasado en su viaje de vuelta a Nanda Parbat desde Alemania, el sitio escogido para que los caballos beban y los hombres que le han acompañado puedan descansar un poco, no que lo necesiten, son hombres de la Liga, bien entrenados para soportar los largos viajes; pero Oliver no tiene prisa por volver al santuario del valle que es su hogar._

_El mercado no es muy grande, similar a cualquier otro de los que se pueden encontrar en el resto de Europa, puestos de fruta y verduras, de telas y baratijas, de mejunjes sanadores y hierbas… ha pasado tantos siglos caminando por la tierra que pocas cosas le llaman la atención. Unos niños corren a su lado, Oliver se aparta antes de que choquen con él, tienen prisa por llegar a la plaza central a ver el espectáculo de marionetas. Coge una manzana de uno de los puestos lanzando una moneda a la mujer que se encarga de él y se acerca al gentío mientras le da un mordisco._

_Es un espectáculo gitano. Hay dos de sus carrozas en medio de la plaza con un pequeño escenario de madera por el que se asoman unas marionetas. Están representando una versión del flautista de Hamelín que tiene tanto a los niños como a los padres encandilados, sin duda poco acostumbrados a espectáculos como aquel._

_Nota una caricia, muy ligera y que sin duda de haber sido otro no habría notado. La caricia de una mano que mete la mano en su bolsillo y se lleva su dinero. Oliver finge no notarlo; pero por el rabillo del ojo ve a un joven de pelo castaño que se aleja entre la multitud, robando bolsas de dinero y joyas a hombres y mujeres por igual. A Oliver no le molestan los ladrones, el mismo ha sido uno en varios momentos de su vida; y ese joven, igual que todo el mundo, tiene que comer. No es que le haya robado lo que le llama la atención, lo que hace que no le pierda de vista y que haga una ligera señal a uno de sus hombres para que le siga. Lo que hace que lo haga es la forma en la que lo ha hecho. Ese chico es rápido y de manos agiles, lo haría bien en la Liga._

_Horas después, mientras Oliver cena en una de las tabernas sus hombres le traen hasta él._

_Esta sentado en uno de los rincones, alejado de la gente, con algunos de los hombres que le acompañan no muy lejos de él. Los aldeanos se preguntan quien es; pero nadie lo hace en voz alta. Simplemente fingen que Oliver y los suyos no están ahí, aunque todos les vigilen por el rabillo del ojo. Oliver le hace un gesto al tabernero y enseguida este viene y le sirve otra jarra de cerveza. Esta caliente y sabe a pis; pero Oliver fue un vikingo y sin duda ha bebido cosas peores. Deja la jarra sobre la mesa y coge un poco de pan que mojar en el estofado y es entonces cuando Diggle, uno de los suyos, obliga a un chico a sentarse frente a él._

_El joven forcejea para ponerse en pie y marcharse sin ninguna suerte. Oliver no se molesta en levantar la cabeza, sabe que Diggle no dejará que se vaya por mucho que el joven lo intente, no es lo suficientemente bueno y, aunque lo fuera, Diggle es Alsiad, El Cazador; el mejor de sus rastreadores, le perseguirá durante meses si tiene que hacerlo y no habrá ningún lugar en el que ese niño pueda esconderse para escapar de él._

_Le oye maldecir y gruñir en romaní hasta que Oliver se cansa y clava el cuchillo con fuerza en la mesa, justo entre los dedos del joven haciendo que este se detenga de golpe. Lo primero que ve de él son sus ojos azules, en ellos hay mil emociones distintas, miedo, ansiedad, determinación… Oliver los mira en silencio, mientras mastica con lentitud. Cuando se lleva la jarra de cerveza a los labios es cuando se permite seguir estudiándole, pelo castaño claro, tez pálida, gorro de lana._

_—Suéltame, perro moro —gruñe en romaní al hombre que le retiene mientras vuelve a intentar marcharse.  
—Me has robado —le dice Oliver en el mismo idioma._

_El chico desde luego no esperaba que Oliver hablase el idioma de su gente._

_—No sé de qué hablas._  
—No mientas —responde Oliver cogiendo otro poco más de pan—. Me robaste en la plaza, en el espectáculo de títeres.  
—Que sea gipsy no significa que sea un ladrón. Si te ha robado ha sido otro.  
—Note cuando metiste la mano en mi bolsillo y le dije a Alsiad que te siguiera y te trajese ante mí. 

_Le ve tragar saliva y casi puede ver a su cerebro funcionando a mil por hora intentando buscar una excusa, una treta, una frase… lo que sea con tal de salir de la situación en la que está. Sabe que ha robado al hombre equivocado, que Oliver es peligroso y puede hacer que ese hombre que le sujeta le mate con un simple gesto._

_—Y si he sido yo ¿qué vas a hacer? —le pregunta con una valentía que en el fondo los dos saben que no siente._

_Oliver le sonríe de lado, hay algo en ese muchacho que le divierte._

_—¿Cómo te llamas?_  
—Que te importa.  
—Responde.  
—Petir —contesta el chico, sabe que ya ha tentado demasiado a su suerte.  
—Bueno Petir, tengo una oferta para ti. 

_Dos semanas después cruza a su lado las puertas de Nanda Parbat listo para unirse a la Liga de las Sombras._

**************************

Oliver entra en el edificio de Palmer Tech con una enorme taza de café expreso. El tamaño especial de Felicity. Y en cuanto la joven le ve entrar en su pequeño despacho con el vaso en la mano sabe que viene a pedirle un favor. Que este sonriéndola sólo hace que confirme sus sospechas.

—Debería decirte que te fueras porque tengo trabajo —comienza a decir ella—; pero llevo toda la noche en vela y traes ese café que me está llamando, así que ¿Qué quieres?

Oliver ni siquiera se molesta en fingir que no está allí para eso. Se conocen desde hace demasiados años como para molestarse siquiera. En su lugar le tiende el vaso de café y se sienta en la silla frente a ella mientras la ve darle un primer trago que la hace cerrar los ojos del placer y que a él le hace sonreír. Conoce a Felicity desde que tenía cinco años y siempre ha tenido el don de alegrarle el día.

—Vale. Estoy lista. Dispara.  
—Hay un chico. Necesito localizarle.  
—Vaaaaaleeee. ¿Qué ha hecho?  
—Nada. ¿Por qué iba a tener que hacer algo?  
—Venga Oliver. Hablas conmigo. Con Felicity la que conoce todos tus secretos.  
—No conoces todos mis secretos.  
—Los suficientes como para saber que si no hubiera hecho algo no le estarías buscando. ¿Es un nuevo novio de Thea?  
—Sólo quiero comprobar un par de cosas y hacerle un par de preguntas. Y Thea y Barry son bastante felices para tú información  
—Vale —dice ella poniéndose a teclear en el ordenador— ¿Qué sabes de él?  
—Es un chico. Pelo castaño. Unos 20 años. 1,75 m.  
—¿Y…? Voy a necesitar un poco más de información porque esa descripción incluye a la mitad de los chicos de Starcity, desde Peter el chico del correo a Barry.  
—Le vi enfrente del Jelly Burger hace dos días a la hora de la comida.  
—Tendrías que haber empezado por ahí.

Oliver la deja trabajar en silencio, como teclea con agilidad por el teclado. Siempre ha sido así, una talentosa chica a la que la tecnología no podía resistírsele. A veces cuando la mira Oliver no puede evitar sentirse como el hombre de mil años que es, porque lo que Felicity hace parecer tan sencillo él no sería capaz de hacerlo nunca.

—Listo. He hackeado las cámaras de tráfico.

La mujer le da la vuelta a la pantalla para que Oliver pueda ver las imágenes a cámara rápida. Coches yendo y viniendo, hombres, mujeres, niños, perros…

—Ahí —dice señalando a uno de los jóvenes que pasan.

Felicity para el video y vuelve a mover la pantalla devolviéndola a su posición original.

—Ahora lo pasaré por el reconocimiento facial.  
—¿Tienes uno de esos?  
—No. Pero hackearé a alguien que sí lo tenga.  
—¿Vas a tardar mucho?  
—¿En hackear? Un par de minutos; pero el reconocimiento facial costará algo más de tiempo. Cuando sepa quien es te mando un mensaje.

**************************

_La primera vez que ve a Felicity está jugando en el césped de su casa. O en todo el césped que tienen las casas de Las Vegas. Está sentada, con su pelo castaño sujeto en dos trenzas y la ropa sucia por la arena. Lo único que hace cuando le ve entrar en el jardín es mirarle fijamente durante tres segundos antes de sonreírle y ponerse en pie sin soltar el destornillador con el que había estado intentando desmontar una tostadora._

_—¿Quién eres? —le pregunta con su voz aguda._  
—Oliver. ¿Tus padres no te han dicho que las niñas pequeñas no deben hablar con extraños? —le pregunta agachándose para poder estar a su altura.  
—Por eso te he preguntado tu nombre —le dice como si fuera obvio y Oliver un tonto por no saberlo—. Soy Felicity. Ahora ya no somos extraños. Además tengo cinco años, no soy pequeña.  
—No, no lo eres. Eres toda una señorita —responde él divertido por la niña frente a él.  
—Las señoritas son aburridas. Yo soy una niña grande. ¿Has venido a ver a mi papá?  
—Así es. ¿Está en casa?  
—En el garaje. ¡Papá! —grita con fuerza en dirección al garaje.  
—¿Lisie? —pregunta un hombre aterrado saliendo del garaje. 

_El hombre, el padre de la niña, se relaja al ver que no está pasando nada grave. Que su hija sigue sana y a salvo. Pero entonces ve a Oliver y vuelve a tensarse. Anda hacia ellos con rapidez, sabe que Oliver es un hombre peligroso y no es la clase de hombre que quiere cerca de su pequeña._

_—Señor Green —dice cogiendo a Felicity de la mano y colocándola tras él— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy?  
—No demasiado, solo lo de siempre._

_No hace falta que diga más. El hombre ante él sabe lo que quiere. Carnet de identidad, de conducir, de la seguridad social, un pasaporte, un certificado de nacimiento para su nueva vida y uno de muerte para el nombre que ha llevado los últimos años y que no va a volver a usar._

_—Lo tendré pasado mañana.  
—Me alojo en el Four Season._

_Oliver se da la vuelta y se aleja de allí. Lo último que oye es a Felicity preguntando a su padre quien era._

_—Un hombre peligroso, Lisie —responde este._

_La siguiente vez que la ve esta en Masachusset, tiene 18 años y parece que su mundo se haya derrumbado._

**************************

Oliver sabe que es absurdo que este allí y si lo pensara bien se daría cuenta de lo espeluznante que parece; pero no va a pensar en ello ni a mencionárselo a nadie, y por nadie es sobre todo a Tommy porque no le dejaría vivir después si se lo contara, se estaría burlando de él durante años. Pero espeluznante o no allí esta, subido a una azotea escondido entre las sombras, con el traje de la Liga que hace décadas juro no volver a usar. Tiene la vista fija en el edificio de enfrente. Un edificio como cualquier otro de los Glades, de ladrillo y con cientos de grafitis. No es el edificio lo que le ha llevado hasta allí, es la gente, o más bien, el chico que le recuerda a Petir.

Sabe que no es él. No está tan loco como para pensarlo. Petir murió y él es el único inmortal que ha conocido nunca. Aun así, en cuanto Felicity le mandó la información y le dijo donde estaba tuvo que salir a encontrarle. 

Ahora solo tiene que quedarse allí y esperar que el chico, Roy, salga. Aún no ha decidido lo que va a hacer después, si le seguirá desde las azoteas o si se acercará a él. Espera haber tomado una decisión para cuando llegue el momento.

Al final es Roy el que toma la decisión por él, porque cuando sale no lo hace solo sino con tres chicos más de una edad similar a la suya. Les sigue en silencio hasta que se separan frente a la pequeña casita unifamiliar en la que vive el muchacho. Los otros se van y Oliver le sigue observando. Le ve entrar y sacar una cerveza de la nevera, sentarse en el sofá y encender el pequeño televisor que tiene. Todo eso lo ve desde fuera, escondido en un callejón, mientras intenta comprender lo que está pasando.

No es que chico le recuerde a Petir. Es Petir. No sabe qué ha pasado ni cómo es posible pero se parecen tanto que no puede ser de otra manera. Es su físico, su forma de andar, el tono de su voz… son todas esas cosas grandes y pequeñas que Oliver memorizó hace tiempo y que aún le persiguen en sueños para torturarle. Oliver cierra los puños con fuerza sin apartar la mirada del joven. Si alguien está haciendo esto para cabrearle… si alguien se ha atrevido a mancillar la imagen de su querido Petir para llegar hasta él, entonces Oliver se asegurara de enseñarle al viejo Oliver, ese que nació vikingo y creó la Liga de las Sombras. El Oliver que no muestra piedad a sus enemigos.

**************************

_Es Petir el primero en besarle._

_Lleva casi siete meses en Nanda Parbat y desde el primero momento ha demostrado que es tan bueno como Oliver pensó que era._

_Ha tenido muchos maestros durante su tiempo con ellos. Tiene potencial para convertirse en el mejor, en el Sarab “El Fantasma”, porque es más sigiloso que ninguno de los hombres que han entrenado alguna vez._

_Damien ha sido el último de sus maestros antes de que Oliver decida enseñarle en persona. No es inusual que entrene a alguno de los hombres de la Liga; pero tampoco es demasiado corriente._

_Han estado luchando durante tres horas y Petir ha estado en el suelo mucho más tiempo de lo que al joven le gustaría. Es bueno, es rápido; pero necesitará más que una semana siendo su aprendiz para que sea capaz de vencer a Oliver, o hacerle siquiera algún tipo de daño significativo. La lucha es intensa, sin cuartel, ninguno de los dos quiere perder, sobre todo Petir, que quiere demostrar que merece estar allí, su propio orgullo le impide no dar el cien por cien de sus fuerzas._

_Al final hace un movimiento a la desesperada, aprovecha la última vez que Oliver le ha tirado al suelo para hacerle un barrido con la pierna y que sea el mayor el que caiga por una vez. Pero eso no es suficiente, quiere que se quede en el suelo, así que se coloca sobre él para inmovilizarle, aunque Oliver no haya hecho ningún amago de ponerse en pie y continuar con la lucha._

_—Vale. Se acabó por hoy —le dice al joven._

_Petir levanta la mirada para verle. Y es cuando lo hace, cuando se da cuenta de lo cerca que están, que no les separan más que un par de centímetros._

_Días después aún se preguntará por que le besó y de donde sacó el coraje para hacerlo._

_Días después se preguntará porque él le beso de vuelta._

**************************

Se ha pasado las últimas semanas siguiendo al muchacho.

No sabe porque lo hace; pero lo hace. Da igual que se repita una y otra vez que no volverá a hacerlo porque cuando llega la noche vuelve a colocarse la capucha y a seguirle desde los tejados de Starcity.

De lo que ha aprendido hasta ahora, Roy no se junta con la mejor de las compañías. Va mucho con un par de chicos de la Bratva, de bajo escalafón, mas recaderos que auténticos mafiosos rusos, de esos que se creen que están más alto en la cadena alimenticia de lo que realmente lo están. Parece que esta es la noche en que se darán cuenta de ello.

Oliver ve el intercambio de insultos con el otro grupo de jóvenes que pertenecen a la Triada, otros que no parecen saber cuál es su lugar. Les mira desde la azotea del edificio, repitiéndose que no debe interferir, que pase lo que pase, esos críos se lo habrán buscado por ser tan idiotas. Aun así cuando las palabras se transforman en puños Oliver no tarda en bajar y hacerse cargo de la situación, sobre todo cuando uno de esos puñetazos ha acabado en la cara de Roy y le ha tumbado haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo y terminara inconsciente.

No se preocupa por el estado de los demás cuando todo acaba. Les deja tirados en el suelo, algunos gimiendo de dolor, otros sujetándose los brazos rotos, los que tienen más suerte inconscientes. El único que le importa es el chico al que coge en brazos y que se lleva de allí hasta su apartamento, al que cura las heridas y cuyo sueño vigila.

En la cocina prepara un té con hierbas chinas para cuando Roy despierte, por experiencia sabe que es perfecto para las conmociones. Oye un movimiento en el sofá, señal de que el chico está apunto de despertar y poco después un quejido de dolor. Cuando vuelve a la sala de estar con la taza entre las manos Roy está sentado sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

El chico mira a su alrededor con confusión intentando adivinar donde esta o como ha llegado hasta allí, por el golpe que recibió Oliver sabe que su cabeza debe ser ahora un batiburrillo de hechos sin conexión. El mayor le mira desde donde está, Roy Harper es un completo misterio para él, no es que se parezca mucho a Petir, no, es que son iguales. Hasta su olor es el mismo y Oliver pasó muchas noches memorizándolo, así que esta cien por cien seguro de ello. Lo que sigue sin saber es cómo es posible; aunque eso es algo que piensa averiguar, solo que no esta noche.

—Toma esto, te despejará las ideas —le dice Oliver tendiéndole la taza de té caliente y sentándose en la mesa de cristal junto al sofá.

Roy da un respingo asustado, no había notado que el otro estaba allí hasta que ha hablado. Ve la taza que le tiende con suspicacia sin atreverse a cogerla.

—Es un té —le dice Oliver dándole un pequeño sorbo para que el otro vea que no pretende envenenarle ni drogarle—. Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza, esto te ayudará.  
—¿Quién… quién eres? —pregunta Roy sin mover la mano hacia la taza.  
—Me llamo Oliver. Te encontré inconsciente en el suelo —le miente—, así que te traje a mi casa.

Roy se pone en pie con esfuerzo, apartándose de Oliver cuando se tambalea un poco y este intenta ayudarle.

—Mira tío, no sé quién eres y no me importa. Pero si lo que quieres es que te haga un “favor” a cambio de tu ayuda te estas equivocando.

Tras lo cual se da la vuelta y sale del apartamento de Oliver tan rápido como puede. El otro no hace ningún amago de seguirle, por esa noche ya ha tenido suficiente de Roy Harper.

**************************

_No es la primera vez que está en Berlín, ni será la última; pero es la primera vez que lo hace como un hombre libre, como un hombre que no tiene que responder ante nadie, sin llevar todo el peso de la Liga de las Sombras sobre sus hombros y es eso, precisamente esa ligereza, la que hace que la ciudad parezca diferente, que se sienta diferente._

_Cedió el liderazgo de la Liga y el título de Ra’s al Guhl, después de siglos de llevarlo, desde que fundó la hermandad; porque ya no podía mas. Porque después de la muerte de Petir no soportaba estar en Nanda Parbat ni convivir con los hombres que le fallaron y que le recordaban que él también les falló a ellos. Cuatros años han pasado desde que ha muerto y a Oliver aun le duele como si hubiera sido ayer. Cuatro años y aún se despierta con pesadillas en las que la espada que le atravesó estaba sujeta por sus manos y él le gritaba con ojos muertos y vacíos que todo había sido su culpa._

_Dejar Nanda Parbat le había parecido lo único que podía hacer para dejar a su alma descansar. Ahora, casi un año después no se arrepiente de haberse marchado._

_Meses después, cuando se sienta en una pequeña cafetería en Paris junto a Notre Dame y conoce a Linette siente que su vida empieza a volver a girar. Y cuando sostiene en brazos a su pequeño Jean Paul, el primero de los tres hijos que tiene con ella —Jean Paul, Lucien y Giselle—, siente que por fin puede dejar atrás los fantasmas del pasado._

**************************

Thea le recuerda tanto a su pequeña Giselle que hay ocasiones en que se olvida de que no su hija sino la descendiente de esta, por varias generaciones. No sólo se parecen físicamente, con el mismo pelo castaño, el de Thea ligeramente más liso y ahora mucho más corto; son los mismos ojos expresivos en los que se podía leer lo que la otra está pensando, la misma sonrisa traviesa… pero es que a veces hace algo o dice algo y Oliver se siente trasladado en el tiempo hasta el Paris de antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Thea cree que Oliver es su primo, un primo lejano por parte de madre, que la vigila porque Moira se lo pidió antes de mudarse a Londres con Walter para que no estuviera sola; parte de eso es cierto, Moira le pidió que cuidara de Thea, aunque él lo hubiera hecho de todas formas, después de todo, es la última descendiente con vida de sus hijos, el resto de líneas de su árbol genealógico han acabado de una forma u otra y piensa asegurarse de que Thea tenga una larga y prospera vida, incluso si es con ese chico, Barry, que parece no saber nunca cuando callarse ni para qué sirven los relojes.

—Ollie ¿me estas escuchando? —le pregunta la joven cruzándose de brazos.  
—Sí —responde él sin girarse para verla.  
—¿En serio? — dice escéptica apoyando la cadera contra la barandilla del club y mirando por encima del hombro a la pista de baile. Algo llama la atención de su primo y ella quiere saber qué o quién es.  
—Hablabas sobre los proveedores —responde sin apartar la vista de Roy, que se mueve entre la gente de abajo bailando con ese chico con el que le ha visto un par de veces, ese que sabe por experiencia que pertenece a la Bratva.  
—Eso fue hace diez minutos. Te decía que necesitamos hacer algo con el tema de Vértigo.  
—¿Vértigo? —le pregunta apartando la mirada. Tiene que centrarse en lo que Thea le está diciendo porque parece algo serio, eso y que si sigue mirando como ese chico besa a Roy bajará y le partirá las manos solo por haberle tocado—. Pensé que ya no se distribuía.  
—Es la versión 2.0. Tommy pilló a un par de tíos traficando en los baños. Les echó a la calle, por supuesto y tienen prohibido volver; pero tenemos que ponernos serios al respecto o el capitán Lance vendrá y nos echará el cierre.

Oliver siempre ha sido de la opinión de dejar que la gente cometa sus propios errores. ¿Quieren beber hasta vomitar? Vale, que lo hagan, ya sufrirán la resaca después. ¿Quieren conducir rápido? Es cosa suya si luego tienen un accidente ¿Quieren drogarse con cualquier cosa que les pasen por delante? Que lo hagan, todos son adultos y saben lo que esperar. No va a ser tan hipócrita como para prohibir algo que hizo siglos atrás. Pero Vértigo es diferente. Y no porque sea una droga casi experimental que ha causado ya numerosos comas y alguna que otra muerte, no, es porque Thea casi muere por su culpa y Oliver hace mucho que prometió que no dejaría que le pasara nada. Hace años falló en su deber de protegerla; pero nunca más. Le había explicado al Conde muy amablemente lo que pasaría si volvía a ver su droga en la calle, aparentemente no aprendió la lección. Es hora de hacerle otra visita.

**************************

_Desde que Petir ha muerto Oliver ha evitado el pasillo del lado Oeste, el que da al Pozo de Lázaro. Por el mismo motivo que le mandó incinerar y no le enterró junto con el resto de los miembros caídos de la Liga._

_No quería caer en la tentación de usarlo con él porque sabía que lo que saliera de esas aguas no sería su Petir. Tendría su cara y su voz, se movería como él y tendría sus recuerdos; pero en el fondo, en la parte que importa seria otra persona… otra cosa._

**************************

—Me has engañado —le dice Tommy mientras mira el lugar frente al que Oliver ha aparcado sin tan siquiera quitarse el cinturón.  
—No te he engañado —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras apaga el motor del Ferrari que conduce últimamente.

Tommy le mira por encima del hombro con escepticismo. Puede que no sepa ruso como su amigo; pero es capaz de reconocer las letras en cirílico grafiteadas en las paredes de ladrillo camufladas entre el resto de pintadas. Ha pasado demasiados días en edificios como ese desde que conoce al otro. De algunos días se acuerda y de otros solo recuerda el enorme dolor de cabeza con el que se despertaba al día siguiente.

—Dijiste que íbamos a tomar algo.  
—Y eso vamos a hacer.  
—Pensé que querías decir en un bar. No en la fiesta haya montado tu amigo Anatoly. ¿O vas a mentirme, a mí, tu mejor amigo en el mundo, y decir que no es una fiesta?  
—Técnicamente es una fiesta clandestina —contesta sonriéndole con diversión mientras se quita el cinturón—. Venga, solían ser justo tu tipo de fiesta.

Tommy gime con frustración y deja caer la cabeza contra su pecho. Ollie tiene razón en eso de que las fiestas clandestinas solían ser lo suyo; pero eso era AF, antes de Felicity, y de cumplir los 30 y ser demasiado viejo para pasar la noche rodeado de niñatos drogados y alcoholizados como era él cuando tenía su edad. Antes Oliver y él eran como ellos, ahora solo le parecen unos idiotas.

—Una copa —termina cediendo el moreno mientras se quita el cinturón de seguridad— y ninguno de los dos se lo mencionará a Felicity.  
—Es gracioso que creas que no lo sabe ya.

No hacen cola para entrar. Los hombres que custodian la puerta reconocen a Oliver en cuanto le ven llegar y se hacen a un lado para que entre. El interior es justo como recordaban que eran las fiestas así. Mucha gente con escasa ropa, la música demasiado alta y las inhibiciones en la puerta. 

Como pueden se escabullen entre la gente hasta las escaleras que dan al piso superior y que están protegidos por otro de los hombres de Anatoly, solo que este, al contrario que los de la puerta, no oculta la pistola que lleva en el cinturón. Oliver le hace un gesto que el otro responde con una inclinación de cabeza antes de dejarles pasar.

Se sientan en uno de los sofás que hay y una chica con ropa sugerente y demasiado maquillaje no tarda ni dos segundos en llevarles un par de chupitos de vodka que los dos vacían de un trago. Anatoly, la persona con la que Oliver quiere hablar no tarda ni dos minutos en aparecer.

—Oliver Queen —dice con su marcado acento ruso mientras camina hacia ellos y se sienta enfrente—. Que sorpresa, camarada.  
—Me temo que he venido por negocios hoy —le dice en ruso.

No es que no quiera que Tommy sepa lo que van a hablar, es solo que dejó claro hace algún tiempo que prefiere no saber nada sobre la otra vida de Oliver, esa que se supone que dejó cuando se mudó años atrás a Starcity, en la que se codea con lo peor de lo peor, con gente de moral cuestionable y pocos escrúpulos. Oliver respeta su postura y por eso llevarle a fiestas como esta, es lo más que hace; por eso habla en ruso, un idioma que sabe que el heredero de los Merlyn no sabe hablar, para que no le entienda y se vea obligado a decidir cuánto puede mover la línea que separa lo que puede soportar de lo que no. Esa misma línea que Oliver borro hace tanto tiempo que ya no queda de ella ni el menor rastro.

—Tú dirás—le dice el ruso poniéndose serio.  
—¿Has oído hablar de esa nueva versión de Vértigo?  
—Sí.  
—¿Quién la hace?  
—¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? —le pregunta reclinándose contra el respaldo del sofá.  
—Eso es solo asunto mío, Anatoly. ¿Sabes quién es?  
—Puedo averiguarlo. Uno de mis chicos te avisará cuando tenga un nombre.  
—Gracias, Anatoly. Te debo una.  
—Por lo que tú hiciste por mí, camarada, necesitaría mil vidas llenas de favores para igualar la balanza —le dice el ruso mientras se pone en pie y se abrocha la chaqueta del traje.

Tommy y Oliver no tardan mucho en marcharse después de que el otro se vaya con sus guardaespaldas por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

—¿Quiero saber de qué iba eso? —le pregunta Tommy mientras se ponen de pie para marcharse.  
—Quería pedirle la receta del Stroganoff —responde Oliver mientras caminan hacia la salida.

Está a punto de salir cuando una sudadera roja llama su atención por el rabillo del ojo y por un segundo sus ojos se encuentran con los de Roy antes de que Tommy le saque de allí.

**************************

_—¿De verdad eres inmortal? —le pregunta Petir una noche._  
—Si eso es en lo que estás pensando debo de estar haciendo algo mal —responde Oliver agarrándole de las caderas y levantándole ligeramente antes de volver a bajarle.

_Petir echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta un gemido de placer cuando el otro golpea su próstata. Se muerde el labio antes de volver a hacerlo. Antes de Oliver no había estado con ningún otro hombre; ahora no se imagina estando con nadie más._

_Durante un rato, lo único que se oye en la habitación son sus gemidos y sus respiraciones aceleradas, hasta que Petir repite su pregunta y Oliver gruñe sentándose y sujetándole para mantenerle en la misma posición que esta, sentado sobre sus caderas y con Oliver en su interior. El mayor le besa para que deje de hablar y lo olvide, porque el tema de la inmortalidad no es uno del que le guste hablar, ni vestido, ni desnudo; pero sobre todo no cuando lo único que quiere es seguir follando a Petir hasta que se olvide hasta de su nombre._

_Parece que lo consigue; porque el joven no vuelve a mencionarlo._

_Al menos no, hasta que todo acaba y se derrumba sobre su espalda, cansado y dolorido; pero sobre todo satisfecho._

_—¿Y bien?_  
—¿Por qué sigue preguntándolo? —le pregunta el mayor a su lado.  
—He oído cosas y quiero saber la verdad. ¿Lo eres? 

_Oliver gira la cabeza para poder mirarle y se encuentra con que Petir se ha colocado de lado hacia él. Sabe que tiene que contestarle porque el joven gitano no es de los que dejan las preguntas sin respuesta._

_—Lo soy. ¿Importa?_  
—No lo sé —responde el menor en voz baja antes de arrastrase hasta el otro y apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho—. Me alegra que nada pueda hacerte daño; pero no me gusta saber que algún día no estaré aquí contigo.  
—Falta mucho para eso.  
—Eso no lo sabes. Soy un miembro de la Liga de las Sombras, en cualquier momento una misión puede ir mal.  
—No dejaré que nada malo te pase. Nunca. 

**************************

Roy se baja del asiento delantero del coche en cuanto este para. Mira a su alrededor sin saber muy bien porque están allí; aunque no se atreve a preguntar. Él pertenece a la parte más baja de la Bratva, no cree estar en el tipo de posición en el que pueda permitirse hacer preguntas. A diferencia de otros de los chicos con los que va, sabe exactamente cuál es su posición en la jerarquía, por encima de los perros y por debajo del tío que recoge los sobornos. Son recaderos y nada más; él que este hoy allí, en lo que parece una importante reunión, acompañando al teniente de la Bratva, es poco más que casualidad y tiene más que ver con que su madre fuera amiga de la infancia de Anatoly que otra cosa.

Es el último de la comitiva formada por Anatoly y dos de sus guardaespaldas. Caminan hacia lo que en su día fue una fundición y ahora es la nueva discoteca de moda, Verdant. Roy ha estado allí un par de veces con los chicos. Su clientela llena de niños ricos y mimados es perfecta para robar carteras y relojes caros. Anatoly hace un gesto a sus guardias para que esperen fuera mientras ellos entran.

—Quiero que prestes atención a lo que se va a decir aquí —le dice mientras entran en la discoteca.

Roy asiente con la cabeza. Últimamente Anatoly le está encargando algunas cosas un poco por encima de su nivel, que le quiera aquí presente y aprendiendo es una buena señal para su futuro en la organización.

La discoteca es diferente de día y de noche. Con las luces encendidas y sin gente parece más grande y sin el ruido de la música sus pasos resuenan por todas partes.

—Está cerrado —les dice una chica desde detrás de la barra.

Es una chica de pelo castaño y corto, Roy la reconoce en seguida, ha visto su cara muchas veces en los periódicos y las revistas de cotilleos. Thea Queen.

—Oliver nos espera —dice Anatoly con su marcado acento ruso dándole una sonrisa a la joven.

Ella alza una ceja escéptica antes de gritar el nombre del hombre al que han venido a ver y que Roy no sabe quién es o como puede estar involucrado con los otros dos, Anatoly y Thea, el mafioso ruso y la princesa de Starcity, no se le ocurre ningún universo en el que puedan tener algo en común, mucho menos un conocido; pero lo tienen, al parecer ese chico, Oliver, conoce a ambos y Roy se encuentra curioso por saber quién es. Casi al instante oyen un ruido de pasos y un hombre aparece en la parte de arriba de las escaleras que dan al piso superior. Cuando le mira no se cree lo que está viendo. Simplemente no puede ser cierto, su mente debe de estar jugándole alguna mala pasada; porque de otra forma no tiene ningún sentido. Ese hombre al que han venido a ver no puede ser el mismo que le salvó y le llevó a su casa. No puede serlo. No tiene sentido… y sin embargo, lo es.

—Anatoly, sube a mi despacho. Thea ¿Por qué no te tomas el resto del día libre? Seguro que a Barry le encantara que saques tiempo para él antes de que tenga que volver a Central City.  
—¿Seguro?  
—Sí. Anatoly es un viejo amigo. Sólo vamos a ponernos al día.

Ella no parece muy segura; pero aun así deja el delantal que había estado usando atado a la cintura y lo deja sobre la barra antes de coger el bolso y salir de allí.

Roy sigue a su jefe escaleras arriba hasta el despacho del otro y se sienta en una silla alejada de ambos.

Durante todo lo que dura la reunión sobre Vértigo 2.0 y los proveedores de la zona, Roy puede sentir en todo momento los ojos del otro sobre él. Y no es el único porque cuando horas después regresan al coche Anatoly le hace sentarse a su lado en el asiento trasero.

—¿Ya conocías a Oliver?  
—Una vez —contesta el joven—. Me llevó a su casa cuando me encontró inconsciente después de una pelea.  
—Oliver es un buen hombre —le dice el ruso—. Es honorable y cuida de aquellos a los que les tiene estima. Pero que eso no te engañe, Roy. Es un hombre peligroso y letal, el más peligroso y letal de todos los hombres que he conocido nunca. Si dices que cuidó de ti considérate afortunado y haz lo que este en tu mano para permanecer en el lado de la gente por la que se preocupa.

El joven asiente con la cabeza sin saber que más decir o hacer ante el pequeño consejo que le ha brindado su jefe. ¿Mantenerse en el lado bueno de ese hombre? No debería de ser difícil, sobre todo ahora que su jefe le ha ascendido a intermediario entre el millonario y la Bratva en lo que a Vértigo se refiere.

**************************

_Si por la cabeza de Petir alguna vez paso el pensamiento de que Oliver seria menos duro con él ahora que son amantes, esa idea se desvaneció con rapidez. No sólo Oliver no ha rebajado la intensidad de sus ataques, sino que la ha aumentado. Golpea más rápido, más fuerte y en sitios que hacen mucho más daño._

_Hoy han tenido que parar el entrenamiento antes de tiempo porque las costillas que le había roto le estaban impidiendo respirar con facilidad. Está en la zona de las aguas termales intentando colocarse la venda en las costillas con cuidado de no hacerse más daño del que a se ha hecho. Bañarse parecía algo necesario; pero ahora que no hace más que pelearse con las vendas la idea del baño ya no parece tan buena._

_—Deja que te ayude._

_Petir mira por encima del hombro para ver a Oliver caminando hacia él. Las manos de Oliver están frías y hacen que le recorra un escalofrío por la espalda; sus dedos son agiles y se mueven con rapidez, aunque Petir es muy consciente de todas las cosas que sus dedos pueden hacer, y no puede evitar la sonrisa traviesa que se instala en su cara al pensar en ello. Oliver le coloca la venda con cuidado y antes de que el joven pueda darse cuenta, ya tiene el torso vendado con las tiras de tela. Pero las manos del otro no se alejan de él, se apoyan en su cadera y no le dejan alejarse._

_—Tienes que entrenar mas —le dice mirándole fijamente._

_Petir quiere decirle un par de cosas sobre eso de “entrenar más” y por donde puede meterse el otro todo este entrenamiento en que parece estar decidido a matarle; pero no lo hace, se muerde la lengua y deja que su maestro siga hablando._

_—Tienes que ser más fuerte que todos, más ágil, más rápido. No puedes dejar que nadie te haga daño porque si lo hacen no sé lo que haré… si alguien te hiere de alguna manera no habrá ningún lugar en el que pueda esconderse, así que… tienes que entrenar más para que no te pase nada._

_Petir ve la verdad en sus ojos, el amor, la preocupación, la sinceridad… puede que Oliver sepa ocultar tan bien sus emociones que nadie sepa lo que piensa u opina; pero Petir es de los pocos que es capaz de leerle como un libro abierto. Así que asiente con la cabeza y le besa para tranquilizarle. Si Ra’s al Ghul quiere que entrene más, entrenará más.”_

**************************

A veces Oliver está seguro de que Roy sabe que le vigila. Y no es por las veces que ha aparecido como si tal cosa cuando el otro parecía a punto de meterse en problemas, o los encuentros que fingen ser casuales y para los que Oliver siempre tiene una excusa —una excusa tonta y absurda según Felicity; una perfecta y razonable en opinión de Oliver—. No, es porque a veces hace cosas como las que esa haciendo justo ahora y Oliver cree que, no solo sabe que le está mirando, sino que sabe exactamente dónde está; porque a veces es como si le mirara directamente.

Veces como ahora. Cuando deja que Sergey le guie hasta un callejón y le baje los pantalones para hacerle una mamada. Porque el único motivo por el que no ha bajado y le ha partido la cara a Sergey es porque Roy está mirando directamente hacia él.

Y es absurdo que piense eso, porque ha tenido siglos para perfeccionar el arte del sigilo y nadie es capaz de detectarle si él no quiere; pero o se ha vuelto descuidado o el chico tiene un sexto sentido porque siempre acierta.

**************************

_Oliver mira a los tres hombres que se arrodillan frente a él con la cabeza gacha y el antebrazo cubriéndose el pecho. Los tres llevan la ropa de la Liga de las Sombras, el traje negro, las zapatillas, la espada atada al cinturón… incluso la capucha que les cubre la cabeza y la cara. No hay nada que delate quienes son; a nadie excepto a Oliver. Conoce a todos los miembros de la Liga por su nombre y conoce su historia e incluso con el uniforme completo es capaz de decir exactamente quien es quien. No saben porque están allí, porque Oliver les ha pedido que se adelanten y se arrodillen frente a él; pero la postura de ninguno de ellos delata esa inquietud, han sido miembros de la Liga demasiado tiempo para que eso ocurra. Lo único que saben es que Oliver ha hecho llamar a todos los miembros de la Liga del mundo, que todos ellos sin excepción, estuvieran donde estuviesen, estaban allí. Sea lo que sea que les quiere contar, quiere que todos lo oigan._

_Tras ellos, de pie y esperando a que hable están el resto de miembros de la hermandad, rectos y con las manos a la espalda esperando a que Oliver, su Ra’s al Ghul, hable y su palabra se convierta en ley._

_—Estos últimos años han sido difíciles para todos —comienza Oliver, no le hace falta alzar mucho el tono de voz, la acústica de la sala y que los hombres no hagan ningún ruido permite que hasta el último de ellos sea capaz de oírle—. Muchos de vosotros recordareis la última invasión de Deathstroke. Algunos estabais aquí y luchasteis ferozmente, otros llegasteis después. Perdimos a muchos, muchos leales y valientes hermanos que dieron su vida para que hoy estemos aquí._

_Oliver aguarda un par de segundos en silencio, alejando de su mente los recuerdos de Petir. No se ha permitido pensar en él desde al poco de su muerte, los recuerdos son demasiado dolorosos._

_—La nieve ha empezado a derretirse en nuestras puertas, es parte del ciclo de la vida. Viene y luego se va para dejar paso a la primavera, a las flores y al calor. Igual que los hermanos que nos dejaron dieron paso a hermanos nuevos que ahora están junto a vosotros. Y es por eso por lo que estáis todos aquí hoy._

_Oliver se pone en pie y camina hacia los tres hombres arrodillados. Pasea por delante de ellos hasta detenerse frente al que está más a la izquierda, se cuadra frente a él y vuelve a hablar._

_—Levántate y descubre tu cara —le ordena._

_El hombre sigue sus órdenes revelando a un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, con el pelo negro y corto veteado de algunas canas grises, con barba y la piel bronceada, señal de su herencia árabe. Tiene la mirada fija en su maestro y no se atreve a pestañear. Oliver coge la espada que lleva al cinto, con la vaina y todo._

_—Extiende las manos._

_Oliver ordena y él obedece._

_—Desde este momento —dice colocando la espada sobre las palmas de sus manos extendidas—, eres el nuevo Ra’s al Ghul. Ahora tú diriges la Liga de las Sombras._

_Oliver se arrodilla frente al aturdido hombre y segundos después todos los hombres de la sala le imitan. Nadie se esperaba esto; pero la palabra de Oliver siempre ha sido la ley._

_La Liga de las Sombras tiene un nuevo Ra’s al Ghul._

**************************

—Llegará un cargamento el miércoles —le dice Roy.  
—¿Al puerto?  
—No. Lo traen en camiones de flores. Anatoly dice que es porque al ser un producto perecedero en aduana no lo registran porque…  
—Las flores podrían estropearse y el gobierno tendría que pagar —acaba Oliver la frase por él—. ¿Sabes quién está al mando?

Roy niega con la cabeza como toda respuesta. Es la tercera vez que se reúne con Oliver en su despacho y la tercera vez que le da esa misma respuesta. Por mucho que Anatoly diga que está en el lado bueno del hombre ante él, Roy no puede evitar preguntarse cuanto más durará eso. Porque Oliver es un hombre peligroso, le ha visto encargarse de cuatro tíos a la vez sin que le hicieran ningún daño; y sabe que siente cierta fascinación por él, hasta el punto de que Roy está seguro de que le sigue y eso debería preocuparle pero no lo hace, porque Oliver es fácilmente el hombre más atractivo que ha conocido nunca. Aun así, como no le diga pronto quien es el nuevo distribuidor de Vértigo, Oliver se va a cabrear.

—Bueno… —comienza a decir Roy poniéndose en pie para irse—. Tengo que irme. Si quieres algo…  
—Ya sé dónde encontrarte.

Y es una afirmación absoluta, como si Oliver supiera en cada momento donde esta Roy. Algo que lejos de inquietar al joven solo le hace sonreírle con prepotencia al confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, que todas esas veces que pensó que alguien le seguía o notaba que le miraban cuando no había nadie cerca era Oliver todo el rato.

—Seguro que sí —suelta sin pensar.

**************************

_El día que se convirtió en inmortal fue un día como cualquier otro de los que pasaban en tierra. Estaba ayudando a Siggy, la mujer con la que se casaría en la próxima luna, a cortar madera para la chimenea._

_Era una de las mujeres más hermosas de la aldea; pero su historia familiar la hacía no demasiado deseable para los varones del pueblo, demasiado supersticiosos para querer casarse con ella. Después de todo, su abuelo había muerto al poco de nacer su madre y su padre algún tiempo antes de que naciera ella; las hermanas de su madre, todas ellas mujeres, habían sufrido una suerte similar con sus maridos. No era infrecuente que un hombre saliera a una incursión y no volviera; pero ellas parecían estar malditas y ser las völvas, las brujas de la tribu, no les ayudaba demasiado. Sin embargo a Oliver eso le daba igual, porque en cuanto vio a Siggy supo que algún día se casaría con ella, recuerda que se lo dijo así y ella le dio un puñetazo._

_—Tengo un regalo para ti —le dice Siggy acercándose a donde esta él cortando la leña._

_Oliver deja el hacha en el suelo y sonríe al verla con la bufanda alrededor del cuerpo en un intento de mantener el calor._

_—¿Y qué es? —le pregunta acercándose a ella hasta envolver la cintura con sus brazos._

_Ella abre la mano y deja que un collar cuelgue._

_—Te dará buena suerte en tu próxima incursión —le dice antes de ponerse de puntillas para poder besarle._

_Antes de que sus labios lleguen a tocarse oyen un ruido a su espalda, un sonido gutural proveniente del bosque y antes de que puedan reaccionar una docena de hombres corren hacia ellos. Todos armados y con pinturas de guerra. Les están atacando._

_Oliver la empuja para que corra y de la voz de alarma mientras desenfunda su espada. No piensa morir esa noche. Lucha contra uno y otro, su espada choca contra las de ellos, mientras les golpea y se defiende de sus ataques. No sabe cuánto lleva luchando antes de que lleguen los refuerzos y él pueda permitirse mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Siggy no está allí. Solo que sí que lo está, porque Oliver fue estúpido al pensar que ella daría la alarma y se alejaría del peligro, es una guerra, una vikinga y luchará defendiendo lo que es suyo hasta su último aliento._

_Sus ojos se cruzan con los de ella, que le sonríe ligeramente después de atravesar el pecho de un enemigo con su espada. Un segundo después, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y un hilo de sangre se le escapa por la comisura de la boca antes de caer de rodillas al suelo._

_Lo que pasa después es una locura. Siggy ha muerto, el mundo de Oliver acaba de hacerse pedazos y en lo único que puede pensar es en acabar con todos ellos. Mueve su espada de un lado para otro, atravesando cuerpos, cercenando miembros, no tiene piedad con sus enemigos y si alguna valkiria intenta llevarse su alma él se lo impedirá, porque estos hombres no merecen conocer el Valhalla._

_Se encuentra rodeado por más enemigos de los que puede hacer frente y una espada termina atravesándole el pecho. Pero no es esa estocada la que le duele, la que le hace gritar y caer de rodillas, no, es una zona, por encima del corazón, la zona donde Siggy le tatuó aquel símbolo de protección en el último día de los sacrificios a los Dioses. Y es ese símbolo de tinta negra el que ahora le hace gritar porque parece que se lo estuvieran haciendo de nuevo, solo que en vez de tinta con fuego._

_Pierde la conciencia poco después._

_Cuando se despierta todo ha cambiado. Él ha muerto y vuelto a la vida. Siggy ha muerto y no lo ha hecho._

**************************

Roy sabe que ha metido la pata.

Hasta el fondo.

Hasta la rodilla.

Hasta el codo.

Esta jodido.

Pero es que no puede evitar querer saber hasta qué punto puede presionar a Oliver, cuanto puede hacer o decir antes de que el otro actúe. No puede evitarlo, así es como le enseñaron a actuar, presionar para saber dónde está el límite y nunca volver a llegar a el. 

Sabía que Oliver estaba en algún sitio cercano aunque no pudiera verle, igual que había estado todas las otras veces durante semanas. Nunca le ha visto; pero lo sabe. Por eso accedió a marcharse con Jack. Ahora sabe que no debió haberlo hecho. Sobre todo porque Jack tiene fama de no aceptar un no por respuesta, ni de hombres ni de mujeres, y da igual que Roy sepa defenderse, porque Jack le saca una cabeza y sus ganchos de derecha han dejado inconsciente a más de uno. Así que sí, salir con él fue un error aunque en su defensa dirá que esperaba que Oliver a estas alturas hubiera actuado ya.

No puede evitar gritar cuando siente los dientes del otro en su cuello mordiéndole con fuerza. Intenta que se aparte de él; pero Jack es mucho más fuerte que él y se lo toma como un juego. Empuja a Roy contra la pared de ladrillo y se las apaña para colar su pierna entre las de él. Esta cachondo, Roy puede notar su polla presionando contra su cadera y sabe que si no hace algo y pronto la cosa no va a terminar bien para él. Se retuerce intentando obligar al otro a que se aleje; pero contra más se mueve, más se presiona el otro contra él pegándole a la pared.

Y de Oliver no hay señal, así que sí. Esta jodido.

Está a punto de apunto de darle un cabezazo para alejarle y poder salir corriendo cuando de repente ya no puede sentirle. Abre los ojos para ver que ha ocurrido y suspira de alivio al verlo porque es Oliver. Por fin ha aparecido y no parece muy contento. No solo ha alejado a Jack de él, sino que cuando este le lanza uno de sus puñetazos, de esos por los que es tan temido en los Glades, Oliver le coge del antebrazo con facilidad y lo golpea con la otra mano haciendo que suene un chasquido y Jack se lo sujete antes de salir corriendo. Un solo golpe es lo que Oliver ha necesitado para deshacerse de uno de los matones de la Bratva. Y Roy comienza a pensar que a lo mejor, presionar sus botones como lo había estado haciendo no había sido la jugada más inteligente. Aun así su boca se mueve antes que su cerebro.

—Has tardado mucho.

Oliver que había estado mirando la huida de Jack gira la cabeza para poder mirarle por encima del hombro sin creerse lo que el otro acaba de decir.

—¿Disculpa?  
—Digo que te has tomado tu tiempo para venir. ¿Esperabas una invitación? —le pregunta con sarcasmo, ahora que ha empezado a hablar no tiene sentido callarse.  
—Haber si lo he entendido —dice Oliver dándose la vuelta y mirándole con los brazos cruzados—. Querías que viniera y le diera una paliza a ese tío.  
—No necesariamente una paliza; pero sí. Quería que vinieras y dejaras de esconderte en las sombras.  
—Eres increíble. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado aquí? Te habría violado, Roy.  
—No. Lo tenía controlado —miente él aunque por la cara que pone Oliver sabe que no le cree.  
—No lo parecía desde donde yo estaba.  
—Si hubieras estado más cerca lo habrías visto.  
—¿Mas cerca? ¿Cómo de cerca? —le pregunta Oliver acercándose a él hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros del joven— ¿Así de cerca?  
—No —le dice Roy antes de cogerle del jersey y tirar de él hasta que su pecho toque al suyo y le presione contra la pared—. Así de cerca.

Lo último lo dice casi en un murmullo.

 

Cuando más tarde Tommy le pregunte al respecto Oliver no sabrá decirle quien inicio el beso, solo sabe que se quedaron allí durante lo que les pareció una eternidad besándose sin importarles nada.

**************************

_Oliver coge la copa de champan y se pone en pie, da un par de golpecitos al cristal y poco a poco la sala se queda en silencio._

_—Me han dicho que como padrino de la boda que soy tengo que decir unas palabras —comienza a decir—. Lo cierto es que no se me dan demasiado bien los discursos, todos sabemos que esa es la especialidad de Laurel; pero lo haré lo mejor posible. Conozco a Laurel desde hace muchos años, estuve allí en su boda con Brandon Lance y estuve allí cuando le dijeron que no volvería porque habían derribado su caza._

_Oliver mira a la mujer sentada a su lado, con su pelo castaño claro recogido en un intrincado moño repleto de flores, y le aprieta ligeramente el hombro en señal de apoyo por los malos recuerdos que acaba de traer a su mente._

_—Conocí a Brandon durante muchos años y sé que esto —dice sonriéndola y señalando la sala llena de gente en la que están—, es lo que él habría querido, que rehacieras tu vida y fueras feliz, que le dieras a Quentin un nuevo padre que le quisiera tanto como él le quiso. También recuerdo el día que conociste a Ray y seguro que muchos de los que están aquí también lo recuerdan._

_Laurel se lleva las manos a la cara avergonzada de la historia que Oliver va a contar, mientras que algunos de los presentes, el novio incluido se ríen._

_—Para los que no hayáis oído nunca la historia os la contaré. Laurel estaba en una de las muchas manifestaciones de causas perdidas que tanto le gusta apoyar, frente a las oficinas de Palmer Tech. Entonces llego Ray, bajándose del coche y al verles se acercó a ellos. ¿Por qué? Esa es una buena pregunta que esperamos que algún día nos conteste._  
—La chica más guapa que había visto nunca estaba sentada en la calle gritando sin parar —responde Ray pasando los brazos por detrás de Laurel para abrazarla y que apoye su espalda contra su pecho—. Quería saber que pasaba para poder gritar yo también e impresionarla.  
—Así que buscabas una cita y lo que consiguió fue que Laurel le diera con un tomate en toda la cara. 

_Carcajadas empiezan a sonar por toda la sala, siendo las de Quentin, el hijo pequeño de Laurel las más oídas._

_—Cuando fui a comisaria a pagar la fianza de Laurel, descubrí que Ray ya estaba allí, y no solo eso, sino que había pagado su fianza y la perseguía con un helado. En ese momento supe que era de los buenos y que cuando por fin consiguiera su cita tarde o temprano terminaríamos aquí. Felicitaría al señor y a la señora Palmer; pero ya conocéis a Laurel, así que felicidades señor Palmer y señora Lance sé que seréis muy felices juntos._

**************************

—¿Cómo supiste que había llegado el momento de dejarlo?

Le dice una voz desde las sombras. Pertenece a una persona que sabe bien como esconderse para no ser detectado. El tipo de persona que ha aprendido a ser sigiloso para que cuando diera el golpe mortal nadie lo esperase. Una persona capaz de volverse invisible en medio de una multitud. Oliver sabe que lleva allí cinco minutos antes de decir nada, después de todo, fue él quien le enseño a Ra’s al Ghul todo lo que sabe.

—No es la primera vez que me preguntas eso —le dice a cambio mientras se da la vuelta para enfrentarle y deja dos vasos vacíos sobre la barra de Verdant que le separa—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conteste entonces?  
—Por supuesto. Te lo pregunte cuando me convertiste en el Ra’s al Ghul. Damien, Josua y yo intentábamos entender porque habías tomado esa decisión—le dice sentándose en un taburete—. Dijiste que supiste que había llegado el momento.  
—La respuesta no ha cambiado —responde abriendo una botella de coñac y llenando los vasos.  
—No lo entendí entonces; pero creo que lo hago ahora —añade el hombre antes de llevarse el vaso a la boca y vaciarlo—. Si te digo la verdad, siempre pensé que fue por lo que le pasó a Petir. Pero no fue sólo eso ¿verdad?  
—No, no fue sólo eso. En parte sí; pero no fue la única razón —le pregunta Oliver tras volver a llenarle el vaso—. ¿Por qué no me dices ya lo que te ha hecho venir hasta aquí?

Ra’s al Ghul hace rodar el vaso un par de centímetros por la barra antes de contestar.

—Tengo alguien en mente para que sea el nuevo líder de la Liga; pero me vendría bien tu consejo.  
—Yo no puedo decirte a quien elegir. Tu eres el Ra’s ahora. Es tu decisión. No les conozco, tú sí.  
—Al Sah-Her cree que mi decisión no es la correcta.  
—Eso es porque Malcom es un hombre ambicioso y no es a él a quien has escogido para ser el Heredero del Demonio.  
—Es difícil creer que sea el hijo de Josua. Donde él era leal y siempre buscaba ayudar a sus hermanos de la Liga, Al Sah-Her es ambicioso y busca sobresalir sin importar a quien pisotee en el camino. Nunca pensé que accedieras a que se uniera. Sé que no era lo que Josua hubiera querido.  
—Josua habría querido que su hijo viviera y su nieto tuviera un padre. Si no le hubiéramos aceptado los dos sabemos cómo habría terminado todo. Con Malcolm muerto en un callejón. Dicho esto, si crees que no es digno de pertenecer a la Liga…

Oliver no tiene que acabar la frase, los dos saben que llegado el momento, si alguna vez Malcolm les da la espalda, acabar con él será lo que tenga que hacerse. Y ni siquiera ser hijo de Josua le salvará.

—No he escogido un heredero sino una heredera.

Oliver alza las cejas con sorpresa al oírle. Conoce al hombre ante él desde que apareció a las puertas de Nanda Parbat con poco más de once años. Que fuese a elegir a una mujer como su sucesora no es algo que pensó que fuera a pasar. Aún recuerda lo vocal que se mostró en contra cuando Damien pidió permiso a Oliver para entrenar a Tatsu Yamashiro.

—¿Crees que Nyssa será una buena Ra’s o dejas que tus sentimientos como padre nublen tu juicio? —le pregunta Oliver.  
—Nyssa no está preparada para tomar las decisiones que el Ra’s debe tomar. Hablo de Ta-er al Sahfer.  
—Sara Lance —termina de decir Oliver.

No va a decir que le gusta esa decisión; pero puede ver de donde proviene. Sara es a la única persona que ha enviado a Nanda Parbat desde que nombro al hombre ante él como el nuevo Ra’s, incluso la llevó él mismo. Es una mujer fuerte y decidida, como su abuela Laurel. Cuando la encontró deambulando por Lian Yu, casi deshidratada y muerta de hambre, vio a una chica que estaba rota por dentro y que fingía no estarlo. Fueron sus ojos los que le hicieron salir de allí y llevarla con la Liga de las Sombras. Lo mismo que a él le llamo la atención de ella es lo que la hace perfecta para suceder al hombre ante él.

**************************

_—¿Estas segura de esto?_

_Oliver se detiene a las puertas del templo que es Nanda Parbat y al hacerlo, hace que su acompañante se detenga también. La chica a su lado es rubia y parece perderse bajo las capas de ropa con las que viste; pero aun así afirma con la cabeza con seguridad._

_—Una vez que entremos no habrá vuelta atrás. Podemos irnos si has cambiado de opinión. La Liga de las Sombras no es un lugar para todo el mundo.  
—Estoy segura —le dice la joven mirando hacia las puertas de piedra con decisión._

_Lo último en lo que Oliver piensa antes de reanudar la marcha es en que Sara se parece a su abuela y en que si Laurel estuviera allí le patearía el culo por meterla en esto. Pero por el cariño que le tuvo a Laurel y a Ray, se asegurará de que su nieta este a salvo y esta es la única manera que conoce, porque las cosas que Sara ha visto no se olvidan con facilidad y la Liga es exactamente lo que necesita para conseguir superar todo por lo que ha pasado._

_Ninguno de los dos habla hasta llegar a la sala central, frente al trono en el que Ra’s al Ghul está sentado hasta que les ve y se pone en pie. Puede que Oliver ya no sea Ra’s al Ghul; pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Sara camina tras Oliver entre los hombres vestidos de negro que hace un segundo luchaban entre si y que se hicieron a un lado formando un pasillo cuando entraron en la enorme sala._

_—Esta es Sara Lance —dice Oliver haciéndole un gesto para que se coloque a su lado—. Es mi petición para el Ra’s al Ghul que la acepte como miembro de la Liga de las Sombras_

**************************

—¡Es una mujer! —grita Malcolm.

Es la tercera vez desde que apareció en su puerta que dice esa frase; pero es la primera que lo grita. Como si pensara que Oliver no lo ha oído bien la primera vez.

—Lo sé —responde el inmortal con tranquilidad. 

Si no fuera porque sabe lo peligroso que Al Sah-Her puede ser se reiría de lo cabreado que esta por estar perdiendo contra una mujer; parece que en cualquier momento vaya a ponerse a tirarse de los pelos.

—El Ra’s te escucha —dice Malcolm intentando calmarse—. Habla con él. Hazle comprender que esa mujer no es la mejor opción.  
—No voy a hacer eso, Malcolm. Ra’s al Ghul vino pidiendo mi consejo al respecto y te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a él. Él es Ra’s al Ghul, la Cabeza del Demonio, es su decisión escoger a su sucesor. Suya y de nadie más.

Malcolm abre la boca para intentar convencerle de lo contrario; pero el sonido de unas llaves en la cerradura de la puerta se lo impide. Lo que hace en su lugar es notar como Oliver se tensa ligeramente, tan solo una fracción de segundo, tan poco que Malcolm no está seguro al cien por cien de que no se lo haya imaginado. Sea quien sea la persona que va a entrar por la puerta es alguien por quien se preocupa y que no quiere que conozca.

En lo que piensa Oliver es en lo condenadamente inoportuno que es Roy.

—Oliver ¿Has hecho la cena? Porque te juro que me estoy… muriendo… de hambre —dice Roy entrando por la puerta.

Mientras lo hacía se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda, colgándolos en el gancho del recibidor. Se lleva la mano a la cabeza para quitarse el gorro de lana cuando se da cuenta de que Oliver no está solo en el apartamento y las últimas palabras las dice casi en un susurro.

—No sabias que tenías compañía —añade el joven ahora incómodo y sin saber si tiene que irse o quedarse.

El hombre con el que Oliver está ronda los cincuenta años; pero está bien conservado. Pelo negó y corto, alto, de constitución fuerte, lleva un traje que parece haber sido hecho a medida y que solo hace que Roy sienta lo muy separados que están el mundo de Oliver y él suyo. Pero lo peor son sus ojos, grises y fríos; si no se hubiera criado en los Glades y trabajará para la gente que trabaja, Roy habría retrocedido asustado por lo que reflejan. Al menos sabe que si ese tipo intenta hacerle algo Oliver lo impedirá, siempre lo hace.

—Malcolm es el padre de Tommy —dice Oliver rompiendo el escrutinio que se hacen el uno al otro—, y ya se iba.  
—Sí. Por supuesto —dice Malcolm agachando ligeramente la cabeza, conoce a Oliver lo suficiente como para reconocer una amenaza vedada—. Pero piensa en lo que hemos hablado.

Roy se hace a un lado para que el otro salga; pero incluso cuando se ha ido se queda un par de segundos mirando la puerta cerrada.

—¿Ese era el padre de Tommy? —le pregunta al fin girándose para mirar al mayor.  
—Sí.  
—No se parecen en nada.  
—Y eso que no le conoces bien.

Esa frase es todo lo que dice al respecto y es más que suficiente para hacerle saber a Roy que la vida de los ricos no es tan maravillosa como siempre había pensado y que quizás Tommy está más jodido de lo que quiere aparentar. No tiene tiempo de preguntarle a Oliver porque medio segundo después le besa con hambre haciendo que su espalda choque contra la pared y le encierre presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Lo último en lo que Roy puede pensar cuando nota las calientes manos de Oliver colándose bajo su jersey es en Tommy Merlyn.

**************************

_Lleva 3 años en Lian Yu cuando ve la primera señal de un ser humano que no es él._

_Fue allí para curarse, para alejarse de los que quiere y conoce para no sufrir cuando se marchen. Es su pequeño refugio en el mundo, el sitio al que va cuando ser un inmortal se vuelve demasiado y solo quiere suicidarse una y otra vez sin conseguirlo. El primero en morir fue Josua; pero no pasaron ni tres años de su muerte cuando lo hicieron Lauren y Ray en un estúpido accidente de coche, se ha encargado del que lo hizo, por supuesto, un universitario borracho que regresaba a casa de una fiesta, un error estúpido pero que impedirá que conozcan a su nieta Sara, la cual nació un par de días después. Si esta en Lian Yu no es porque murieran, porque después de tantos siglos caminando por la Tierra uno termina acostumbrándose a ello, a que la gente muera y él siga allí, ha estado en más guerras de las que puede recordar, porque eso, el arte de la guerra, es algo que los humanos hacen muy bien. No, el problema no es la muerte o acostumbrarse al hecho de que no están allí, no, el problema es que se acercó demasiado y su muerte dolió más de lo que esperaba. 3 años después no les ha olvidado; pero al menos cuando piensa en ellos y en los buenos momentos que compartieron no es como clavarse un cuchillo en los ojos._

_Está preparando un pequeño fuego para asar los peces que ha pescado en la playa cuando oye un fuerte ruido de motor y poco después un hidroavión sobrevuela su cabeza. Oliver se tensa al comprender lo que eso significa, extraños en su isla, extraños que quieren los secretos que esconde Lian Yu. No son los primeros en venir ni serán los últimos. Coge el arco de madera que descansa a su lado, se coloca la capucha verde para camuflarse mejor y comienza a correr hacia la playa. En la isla solo hay un lugar donde un avión como ese puede aterrizar y Oliver conoce el sitio perfecto para vigilarlo a distancia._

_Corre en silencio, sin casi hacer ruido. Sabe dónde pisar, cuando saltar y cuando agacharse, sabe que rocas están sueltas y que zonas parecen firmes pero no lo son. Trepa a un árbol cerca del acantilado y se agacha entre las ramas._

_Del hidroavión baja una persona. Desde donde esta Oliver no puede ver claramente quien es; ve que es moreno y que se coloca un sombrero en la cabeza, sale del agua y espera a llegar a la playa antes de hacerle un gesto al piloto y que este retome el vuelo. Arrastra un par de bolsas sobre la arena hasta dejarlas a la sombra de un árbol cercano y sacar una cantimplora. Parece inofensivo; pero Oliver no se relaja, los que parecen inofensivos a veces son los peores porque son a los que no te ves venir._

_Oliver le observa desde lejos sin acercarse demasiado para no hacerle saber que está allí._

_Le ve adentrarse en la selva y caminar por ella con cuidado con una escopeta al hombro. Sabe que hay peligros a su alrededor aunque no sabe cuáles son, tampoco parece saber hacia dónde debe ir porque Oliver le ha visto andar en círculos un par de veces y maldecir al darse cuenta de que lo había hecho. Le ve volver al pequeño refugio que se ha montado en la playa al anochecer y acampar allí esa noche. Esa noche hace guardia para asegurarse de que ninguno de los animales se le acerque._

_Durante dos días no hace más que vigilarle. Intenta averiguar que está buscando exactamente; pero no consigue ninguna pista de lo que es. Así que solo espera a que se le acaben las provisiones y se marche. Al tercer día un avión sobrevuela la zona y deja caer un paquete. Ve a Malcolm correr al agua para hacerse con él antes de que se lo lleve la marea._

_Más provisiones. Está claro que Malcolm no piensa irse hasta que no consiga lo que ha ido a buscar, sea eso lo que sea. Tan cabezota como su padre._

_Una semana después se aparece ante él. O más bien, evita que salte por los aires al pisar una mina oculta._

_Malcolm le mira entre aterrorizado e histérico. La adrenalina aun corriendo libremente por su torrente sanguíneo. Abre y cierra la boca sin decir nada, antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo un par de veces para intentar tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para poder ponerse en pie sin que las rodillas le tiemblen y poder formar frases que tengan sentido._

_—¿Eres…? —comienza a decir antes de parar y carraspear un poco— ¿Eres El Original?_

_Oliver ladea la cabeza sin responder. Hace mucho que no oía ese nombre. Muchas décadas. No contesta, solo mira al hijo de Josua, estudiándole, comparando lo que ha visto estos días desde lejos, al hombre cansado y sucio que está frente a él pretendiendo no tener miedo, con lo que recuerda de la última vez que le vio. Ha cambiado mucho desde el funeral de su padre, su pelo está algo más largo y en su cara se refleja algún que otro año más; pero la mayor diferencia radica en sus ojos, unos ojos que reflejan cansancio y dolor._

_—¿Y si lo soy? —responde Oliver finalmente. Su voz suena tan ronca por no haberla usado en tanto tiempo que le cuesta reconocerla._

_Los ojos de Malcolm se vuelven serios de golpe y el miedo se desvanece. Se deja caer al suelo, arrodillándose ante él._

_—Mi nombre es Malcolm Merlyn. Fui a Nanda Parbat para unirme a los hombres que viven allí. Su líder, el gran Ra’s al Ghul dijo que solo me aceptaría si su maestro, El Original, daba el visto bueno. He pasado casi un año rastreándoos hasta llegar aquí. Por favor, señor, se lo pido, se lo suplico, consiéntalo._

_Oliver le mira en silencio, con los ojos fijos en los suyos. Malcolm tiene los ojos de un guerrero, los ojos de un hombre con una misión que hará cualquier cosa por llevarla a cabo. El problema es que no puede dar su consentimiento sin saber que le ha pasado al hijo de Josua para que desee unirse a la Liga, que es lo que ha llevado a este hombre para dejar atrás a su familia. Oliver sabe que Josua no le perdonaría nunca si dejara que Malcolm se uniera a la Liga sin una buena razón; así que si va a hacerlo, a dar su consentimiento, Oliver necesita saber que es por un buen motivo._

_—¿Por qué deseas unirte? ¿Qué crees que te hace merecedor de ese honor?_  
—Mi esposa Rebecca ha muerto. Fue asesinada en un callejón por un par de dólares. Mi hijo ha perdido a su madre y yo… yo al amor de mi vida. Quiero poder para hacérselo pagar al culpable, poder para que nadie más tenga que pasar por lo que mi familia ha pasado.  
—Quieres venganza.  
—Sí.  
—Una vez en la Liga no hay marcha atrás. ¿Lo entiendes? La Liga será lo primero, no tú, no tu hijo. ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por conseguir tu venganza?  
—Lo estoy. 

_Oliver sabe que debería decirle que no. Que debería negarse y mandarle de vuelta con su hijo. Pero hace mucho que aprendió que los humanos deben cometer sus propios errores, porque si no lo único que harán será buscar maneras diferentes de llevar a cabo su cometido. Oliver sabe que no hay una opción correcta. Si le dice que sí, Malcolm se unirá a la Liga y no podrá volver atrás. Si le dice que no, lo más probable es que aun así vaya tras el asesino de Rebecca y acabe muerto. Al final se lleva la mano al cuello y se saca un collar de cuerda con un dije en marfil._

_—Si realmente quieres unirte a la Liga dale esto a Ra’s al Guhl. Pero piénsalo bien, no es una decisión que debas tomar a la ligera._

_Malcolm no tarda ni medio día en dejar Lian Yu. Oliver lo hace poco después._

_Falló al no cuidar de la familia de Josua y ahora la mujer de su hijo está muerta y su nieto está a dos pasos de volverse huérfano. No debió dejar que el dolor le cegara, es hora de volver al mundo._

**************************

Sabe que hay algo que está mal en cuanto entra en la casa. Todo está su sitio y no hay señales de que hayan forzado la entrada; pero Oliver lo sabe. Alguien que no debería ha estado allí.

Recorre cada centímetro de la casa en silencio, sin hacer ningún ruido, buscando algo que delate al intruso. Lo encuentra en el dormitorio, porque las zapatillas de Roy están junto a la cama y su sudadera en el sillón junto al ventanal; pero no hay señal del joven por ninguna parte. Coge la sudadera roja, esa con la que salió esa mañana del apartamento y nota un papel doblado en el bolsillo derecho. Es una simple nota escrita con una letra que conoce y un mensaje que le hace gruñir de la rabia

_Ya sabes que tienes que hacer  
si quieres volver a verle_

Arruga la nota y la deja caer al suelo antes de pisarla en su camino al salón. Malcolm parece haber olvidado quien es él, parece haber olvidado que fue él quien le enseñó todo a Ra’s al Ghul y no puede darle órdenes. Si se ha atrevido a tocarle un pelo a Roy cuando le encuentre, entonces deseará que le mate porque piensa hacerle sufrir y ni siquiera le servirá ser hijo de Josua o el padre de Tommy.

Se detiene frente a la mesa y presiona un botón oculto bajo el tablero, con un clic la tapa se levanta levemente para que Oliver pueda tirar de ella y descubrir el compartimento secreto. Por suerte o no, Malcolm ha elegido la misma noche que Oliver había atacado y cerrado el suministro de vértigo 2.0, lo que hace que aun lleve su traje de combate, cuchillos en algunos de sus bolsillos secretos, el carcaj vacío a su espalda y el arco en la mano; no necesita mucho más antes de salir a darle caza.

Atraviesa el vestíbulo hasta la casa de Felicity y golpea con insistencia hasta que esta le abre, medio dormida, con el pelo hecho un desastre y arrastrando los pies. Oliver ni siquiera le pide permiso para entrar antes de hacerlo.

—Oliver que… ¿Qué haces aquí a las…? Dios, no sé qué hora es; pero seguro que es increíblemente temprano. —le dice sentándose en el sofá con los pies en alto y apoyando la mejilla en las rodillas.  
—¿Sabes dónde está Malcolm?  
—¿Malcolm? No lo sé… ¿En la mansión Merlyn? —le pregunta ella empezando a despertarse, el tono y la ropa que lleva Oliver le dicen que es algo serio.  
—No, demasiado obvio. No se atrevería a llevarle allí. ¿Crees que puedes rastrearle?  
—¿Qué ha pasado, Oliver?  
—Contra menos sepas mejor.  
—Oliver…  
—Hazme caso Felicity.  
—¿Le vas a hacer daño?

Felicity parece preocupada por la respuesta y Oliver no sabe que contestar. ¿Le va a hacer daño? Sí, tanto que rogará que le mate ¿Se lo va a decir a Felicity? No, después de todo, es el padre de Tommy, el mejor amigo de Oliver, el prometido de la rubia. El problema es que Felicity siempre sabe cuándo miente.

—No va a terminar bien para él —le dice Oliver siendo tan sincero como puede sin ponerla en un compromiso—. Se ha llevado a Roy y quiero encontrarlo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza antes de ponerse en pie y coger la tablet que había encima de la mesa del comedor, teclea durante lo que a Oliver le parece una eternidad antes de que la vea fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta Oliver acercándose.

Felicity ladea la tableta para que Oliver también pueda ver lo que esta muestra, un mapa de Starcity y un punto parpadeante en un edificio de los Glades.

—Conozco este sitio —le dice ella—. Es donde está el hospital gratuito de la fundación de su madre. Tommy ha estado muy molesto porque dice que Malcolm no deja de aparecer por allí.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más y pocos segundos después Oliver sale por la puerta dejando a Felicity sentada en el sofá, deseando que Tommy vuelva a casa, rogando que no vaya al hospital en un intento de persuadir a su padre de hacer lo que sea que piense hacer. Si va y ve a Oliver haciéndole algo a Malcolm nunca se lo perdonará y Tommy y Oliver se necesitan mutuamente para subsistir.

**************************

_—Tommy. Tommy Merlyn._

_Oliver no le hace falta que se presente sabe muy bien quien es, el hijo de Malcolm, el nieto de Josua, el motivo por el que está allí fingiendo estar buscando una habitación para alquilar cuando tiene casas en todas las ciudades importantes del mundo. Pero desde esas casas no podría acercarse a él para asegurarse de que está bien._

_—Oliver Queen.  
—Genial, ven que te enseño el piso._

_Y dos semanas después es difícil imaginar a Tommy sin Oliver o al revés._

**************************

Siente la cabeza atontada y el cuerpo dolorido. Tan desorientado esta que le cuesta un poco comprender lo que está pasando. Fue a casa de Oliver para saber qué había pasado con el cargamento de Vértigo, quería ser el primero en saberlo ya que el otro no le había dejado acompañarle. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces; pero sí sabe que ya no está en casa de Oliver. Está atado a una silla con cinta aislante por las manos y los tobillos, desde hace lo suficiente como para que pueda notar el cosquilleo por tenerlos dormidos; tiene los ojos vendados con una tela tan tupida que no ve absolutamente nada. Intenta concentrarse en su entorno, en los sonidos que oye para poder averiguar donde esta; pero lo que oye es lo mismo que oiría en cualquier sitio de la ciudad, al menos sabe algo, que no está en medio del campo y con un poco de suerte no habrá salido de Starcity. Comienza a mover las manos en un pobre intento de romper la cinta; pero es imposible.

—Debo decir que estoy un poco defraudado —dice una voz de hombre.

Roy mueve la cabeza en dirección a la voz. No sabe quién es el que está hablando, pero tiene la sensación de que la conoce de algún lugar, simplemente no recuerda donde o a quien pertenece.

—Esperaba más de la persona que ha atraído la atención de Oliver Queen; pero por lo que he visto, no eres más que una cara bonita.  
—Porque no me desatas y te demuestro lo que puedo hacer —le dice Roy intentando mantener la calma.  
—Créeme cuando te digo que si te soltara no durarías ni dos minutos. Por suerte para ti te necesito con vida.  
—Mira, tío. No sé quién te crees que soy; pero no soy tan importante en la Bratva como para que puedas conseguir algún tipo de rescate.  
—¿La Bratva? ¿Esos patéticos rusos? No, estas aquí porque quiero que Oliver haga algo por mí.

Roy no puede evitar reírse al oírle. Es tan absurdo que ese hombre crea que puede obligar a Oliver a hacer nada.

—Oliver no va a hacer nada de lo que le pidas que haga, Malcolm Merlyn —dice Roy porque por fin recuerda donde ha oído antes esa voz—. ¿Sabes lo que sí que hará? Matarte y pienso estar en primera fila para verlo.

El golpe que siente después es uno que ya se esperaba; pero no por eso duele menos. Puede saborear la sangre en la boca cuando oye el ruido de unos pasos alejándose. Malcolm tiene razón en una cosa, es patético que siga allí, no puede quedarse quieto esperando a que Oliver venga a rescatarle. Tiene que escapar, sea como sea, ha vivido toda su vida sin depender de nadie más que de sí mismo y no piensa cambiar ahora.

El tiempo pasa sin que nadie más vuelva allí, no parecen preocupados de que Roy consiga escapar y eso solo consigue cabrearle, es un miembro de la Bratva, deberían preocuparse por lo que pueda hacerles. Las manos se las han inmovilizado; pero no se han preocupado por quitarle el anillo de la mano derecha. Ese fue su error y es un error del que piensa aprovecharse.

**************************

Al Sa-Her fue un duro adversario, aprendió bien todo lo que la Liga de las Sombras tenía que enseñarle; pero Oliver fue quien enseñó a sus maestros y ha tenido siglos de vida para perfeccionar el arte de matar a su adversario. Lo que Al Sa-Her no sabía era que su destino estaba escrito desde el momento en el que pensó en llevarse Roy para obligar a Oliver a ponerse de su lado, y desde el instante en que lo hizo era un hombre muerto aunque no lo supiera. Al menos hasta el final, hasta el momento en que Oliver le atravesó el corazón con su espada y comprendió eso que Ra’s al Ghul siempre le había dicho que sería su perdición, no era tan bueno como pensaba.

Oliver limpia la espada en la pernera del pantalón para poder quitarle la sangre. Cierra los ojos y recita una plegaria en su idioma natal por el alma de Malcolm, para que las valkirias se lo lleven al Valhalla. Puede que haga siglos desde que rindió tributo a Odín y a Thor; pero las viejas costumbres son difíciles de eliminar, incluso para un inmortal. Al Sa-Her fue un gran guerrero que perdió el norte y al que le ganó la ambición; pero era el hijo de Josua, el padre de Tommy y fue él mismo el que le permitió entrar en la hermandad. Lo que ha pasado esta noche también es culpa suya, uno más de los muchos errores que ha cometido desde que camina por esta tierra.

Oye un ruido a su espalda y se gira con la flecha en el arco lista para disparar al intruso.

**************************

Roy corre por el pasillo y baja las escaleras de dos en dos. Conoce este lugar como la palma de su mano, es el hospital gratuito de la fundación Merlyn, en los Glades. Cuando su madre estuvo enferma pasó meses allí y desde que conoce a Oliver le ha acompañado al menos una docena de veces para buscar a Tommy.

Muy apropiado que para matarle Malcom Merlyn le lleve al hospital que fundó su esposa para salvar la vida de gente como él.

Da la vuelta a la esquina y se paraliza ante lo que ve, una flecha apuntando a su corazón. Tiene suerte de que Oliver le reconozca y tenga esos reflejos tan buenos porque si no ahora mismo seria pincho de Harper. Está a punto de avisarle sobre Malcolm cuando ve el cuerpo que hay a los pies de Oliver, es el del padre de Tommy, con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor; con el tipo de ropa que nunca habría pensado que llevaría, capas y capas de cuero negro; un traje muy parecido al que Oliver lleva puesto. Seguro que hay una historia detrás de ese traje y piensa preguntársela, algún día; pero no hoy y desde luego no ahora. Ahora lo único que quiere es marcharse de allí.

—Siempre llegas tarde para rescatarme —le dice Roy en broma.  
—Eso es porque no necesitas que nadie te salve —responde Oliver bajando el arco y colocándoselo a la espalda mientras se acerca hacia él.  
—Eso es cierto.  
—¿Estas bien? 

Roy asiente con la cabeza antes de sentir las manos de Oliver en sus mejillas y que le bese. Sí, ahora todo va bien.

**************************

Le da la vuelta al sobre que le ha mandado Constantin. Lleva haciéndolo casi una hora sin atreverse a abrirlo. Sabe que le pidió a su amigo que averiguara cual era la relación entre Petir y Roy; pero ¿Importa? Oliver no está seguro ya. ¿Qué más da si Roy es Petir o no? ¿Qué importa si hay algún motivo oculto para su parecido o solo es fruto de la casualidad? Roy es Roy y Oliver le quiere por eso. Lo que siente por él no tiene nada que ver con su parecido con Petir, los dos son personas diferentes.

Le da la vuelta al sobre antes de decidirse y dejarlo sobre la mesa. Mañana lo llevara al banco, a la caja fuerte donde guarda todos los recuerdos de las muchas vidas que ha vivido, recuerdos preciosos y que no quiere olvidar; pero que, como esa carta, son cosas del pasado y no deben interferir en el futuro. 

FIN


End file.
